


Kiss Mark

by La Rose (EmeraldWriter)



Series: OG Collections [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ectobiology, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Married Life, Nicknames, No excuses, Skeleton Rose, So Married, just fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/La%20Rose
Summary: Arial Narrow belongs to MundaneOwlArrow finally got home. He wanted to kiss his wife and relax--An icicle shot by his head.... Hm? Was he in trouble?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Rose/Arrow, Rosella Sans/Arial Narrow
Series: OG Collections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918873
Kudos: 2





	Kiss Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Just to add, Rose will always be referred to as male whether he is a skeleton monster or human  
> Rose as a skeleton monster has a permanent female ectobody he was born with and cannot be unsummoned. The only bone features he technically has are his hands and skull. (Mentioned in story, but just in case it requires clarification)  
> Addition: Rose has ice powers :D (they are pink in colour)

The moment he came home, later than he wished for because he was dragged by his coworkers to a party, all Arrow wanted was to rest up and cuddle with his beloved spouse. Recharge his low energy and spoil his lover. And yet … 

“Dear…” Arrow opened his narrowed grey eyes from barely missing an icicle that he could still feel its chill by the side of his face, embedded into the wooden frame of their front door. “What is—”

“Who is it?” Ice spread to the floors and walls, reaching up to the light fixtures—oh. They’re crackling. Dear please. We’ll have to fix—

 _Zrk-Pop!_

Ah … No problem. They’ll just buy a new one. A couple of them. 

“Who, dear—” _Hwiip!_

Arrow tilted his head to the left this time, dodging another icicle. If he didn’t move, then he’ll be getting a premature haircut. 

_“Who’s the slut you’ve been with? Haaah?”_

Slut? Arrow was really clueless. He blinked. Look, that meant he was confused. 

“Ahahahahaha! Now yer playin dumb?” 

Not playing. I am dumb, dear. Please spell it out for me. 

Rose pointed with an accusing and trembling point finger. White smoke came out like steam out of their mouth—a foggy chill. Their red pink eye lights shone brightly in their eye sockets. Arrow could practically hear their sharp almost shark-like teeth ground against each other. _Seething_ . _“That kiss mark.”_

Kiss mark? Arrow looked down and— “Ah.” There was, indeed, an obvious red lip stain on the collar of his white dress shirt. Well … shit. “Dear, let me—”

Rose made loud sniffing noises. “Huh? You smell that?”

“...”

“Smells like fuckin’ _excuses!”_

 _Baam!_

Ice shot out in multiple tendrils with sharpened points. 

Arrow rushed in, swiftly, like some professional acrobat, bending his body to evade them. Immediately, he grabbed for the picture frame—the day of their wedding, and took out a pistol from the compartment behind it. “Dearest, please let—”

“Shut up!” Rose summoned his ice halberd and swung without hesitation. Arrow shot the side of it for the trajectory to change and lunged forward to take aim. He shot Rose’s shoulder, but just as quick, ice formed to shield from the attack. The skeleton monster backed up. 

_Chance!_

Arrow put more strength in his legs, and charged in. Dropping the gun and spreading his arms. To embrace Rose. 

He spun so their positions switched midair, and it was Arrow’s back that dealt with the blow from landing on the floor. All jagged from the ice. “Kck.” It hurt like a bitch. It was going to leave some bruises for sure. 

Still, Arrow made sure to not let go of Rose, so that his wife stayed safe in his arms. “She was nothing.” He had to say it quickly or Rose won’t give him another chance. “I didn’t even notice because I wanted to get home and see you again!” 

… There was no movement for moments, until Rose shifted. Their soft and voluptuous female ectobody made Arrow stare for a second. It was only their hands and skull, with their cute mole under the side of their left eye socket, that were all bones, while the rest were cushioned by red pink plasma. The same colour as their now quivering eye lights. “Really?” Rose sniffled. Here comes the waterworks. “They’re prettier than me aren’t they?!”

“Not to me.”

“But they’re human!”

“They are, yes.” 

“So that means—!”

“Means nothing. I love you.” 

“ _Hic._ Even if I’m a monster?” 

“Of course.” Arrow slowly sat up with some trouble with Rose now on his lap. He cupped their cheeks and planted a kiss on the forehead. Then on their mouth. “Didn’t we make a vow on the altar? To spend the rest of our lives together?” 

“Mmm.” Rose nodded. 

“See, in human terms, that means to never _ever_ have someone else. So we’re stuck together. Forever.” 

Arrow wiped away the tears, and was about to hug his wife again when he was pushed back and his shirt was tugged. 

“Dun hug me with this on. Dun want their _germs_ on me.” 

“... Yes, dear.” Arrow adorned a helpless smile as he began to unbutton his shirt to completely strip it off. Only then was he allowed to keep hugging and nuzzling his adorable and cute jealous wife. “I missed you.” 

“H-Hmph.” Rose only acted reluctant, but even if it wasn’t pointed out, Arrow could tell he was missed just as much with all the snuggling. 

“Sorry I came home late. Can we cuddle … No. Let’s shower together, then cuddle some more?”

Rose turned his head away so the heat that rushed to his cheeks wasn’t seen. But Arrow grabbed Rose’s cheeks, yes, both of these squishy things that defied scientific logic of physical anatomy, to force them to look his way. He wanted to see it all. 

“... Y-Yesh.” 

… So cute. Arrow couldn’t resist leaning in for another kiss. 

Finally. 

He was home. 

…………. He’ll worry about the mess later. 

**Author's Note:**

> onomatopoeia is hard. X'D


End file.
